kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
The Goosefather
| Storyboarder(s) = Alice Herring, Paul Linsley | Supervisor(s) = Randy Dormans, Gabe Swarr | Cast list = | Previous = Serpent's Tooth | Next = Po Picks a Pocket | Poll = What did you think about "The Goosefather"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "The Goosefather" is the ninth episode from season three of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Plot Synopsis The local thugs love Mr. Ping's soup so much, the noodle shop becomes a villain hangout, with Mr. Ping as their unknowing crime boss!ToonZone.net - "Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness - Goosefather, The" Summary An old rabbit is being robbed by two water buffaloes when Po, Mantis and Monkey arrive on the scene. The five quickly fight each other before Po and the two thugs smell something from Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop. Mr. Ping gives the thugs and Po soup, which they all love. Mr. Ping also tells Po only that he didn't wash the noodle pot, which was the reason for the tasty flavors. Po decides to use his father's soup to get thugs all over the village into his father's shop. At the Jade Palace, Shifu is shocked that Po is giving soup to thugs, although Po tells him that they promised not to steal or they would have no soup. Shifu begins to yell at Po when Crane and Tigress tell him that from Constable Hu's place that crime in the Valley has actually decreased. Shifu is surprised but tells Po that it will then turn on him and that he will be blamed for when the problem escalates. At the noodle shop, Po goes to visit his father but all the thugs think he is cutting in line and threaten to harm him when Mr. Ping tells them that they won't get soup if they hurt them. He also reminds Po that the thugs Po brought over told other thugs and so on. Mr. Ping is happy to see how they are good potential customers and that they can take care of the shop for him. He then leaves to get some supplies and Po notices a pig and a buffalo constantly accompanying him, which scares the other villagers, and one of them gives a major discount from fear of the thugs. Mr. Ping then takes out a dagger and asks Po to take it to the bank. Back at the Jade Palace, Crane says that from Constable Hu that crime in the valley has tripled because the thugs ran out of money for the soup and began to steal to pay for it, including stolen goods, and a dagger from the Jade Palace. Shifu and the Five notice Po has the dagger, and although they know he didn't steal it they proceed to raid the noodle shop, round up the goons and arrest Mr. Ping for trading in stolen goods, to Po's horror. So Po distracts them, saying that they are at the Old Mill while he proceeds back to the shop. At the shop, Po tells the thugs and Mr. Ping to leave quickly or they will get arrested. They believe it is nonsense. At the mill, Shifu and the Five find no one and realize that Po has lied to them, minus Mantis who thinks that they are hiding. Back at the shop, the thugs panic and try to leave but are sent flying the other way. Two gorillas and Tong Fo arrive and he asks who is Mr. Ping. Mr. Ping comes out and Tong Fo is impressed by Mr. Ping's courage for standing up to him. Tong Fo has heard that his soup has made his bandits switch sides because of it, and tries some, and enjoys it. Tong Fo offers Mr. Ping an alliance where they will rule China with his fear and Ping's soup and leaving this "cruddy" shop, which angers him and calls off the deal. Shifu and the Five appear and fight all of the bandits, but are overwhelmed. Suddenly, Mr. Ping grabs a butcher knife and the soup pot, saying that everyone stop or the soup "gets it". Everyone stares at him and Mr. Ping tells Shifu, Po and the Five that it was an A-1 diverison, and they beat all the bandits and send them back to Chor-Gom Prison. Mr. Ping still serves the soup to the bandits, and Tong Fo says that it needs some salt. Enraged, Mr. Ping slides through the bars and beats up Tong Fo with his pan while Po looks through the cell door. Voice cast * as Po / Miller / Old rabbit * as Tigress / Mrs. Yoon / Female villager / Rabbit thug #1 / Croc #1 * as Shifu / Buffalo thug #2 / Goat thug #2 / Croc #2 * Max Koch as Mantis / One-eyed goat thug / Buffalo thug #1 / Gorilla * as Crane / Male villager * as Monkey / Rabbit thug #2 * as Mr. Ping (uncredited) * as Viper * Peter Hastings as Apple Cart Duck / Belching thug / Pig thug / Duck bandit * as Tong Fo / Buffalo thug #3 / Vendor rabbit Trivia * The episode's title and plot reference the popular 1969 crime novel by . Gallery Images Coming soon! View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * * Site navigation Goosefather Goosefather Goosefather